


The sweetest Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Flash Fic, Flash Fic Collection, Gen, Headcanon, Hogwarts House Sorting, Letters, Missing Scene, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Two old women, strong and stern.Two short letters, one written almost seven year before the other.Two boys, one fearful and goofy, the other fearless and fierce.Yet, they are both known as Neville Longbottom.{The work belongs to the 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum' series}





	The sweetest Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The sweetest Drooble's Best Blowing Gum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498490) by Isidar Mithrim. 



_Dear Mrs Longbottom,_

_I assure you your nephew isn’t lying: he was really Sorted in my House._

_I’m certain he’ll prove himself a worthy Gryffindor._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Deputy Headmistress_

***

_Dear Neville,_

_this night the Auror Dawlish came to collect me from our house to escort me to Azkaban._

_I’m afraid he’ll need recovery at St.Mungo._

_Whatever you’re contriving at Hogwarts, I urge you to keep up._

_You’re your parents’ son, Neville Longbottom, and I couldn’t be prouder of you._

_I’m on the run, but I’m ready to offer my wand to the Order. I won’t make the same mistake I did with Frank: I’ll fight at your side, when the time will come._

_Until then, hold on._

_Gran_

_Ps: I managed a last glimpse at your parents, before getting into hiding. They’d be proud as well._

Only after those words Neville realised there was something else in the envelope.

When he flipped it, the wrapper of a Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum landed placidly in his outstretched hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> The first letter is based on a personal headcanon of mine: there's no proof whatsoever that Augusta had ever written to Minerva about that or that she ever doubted Neville's words, but the two women seem to know each other/be in touch (in HBP, at least), and I wouldn't put past Augusta not believing in Neville Sorting (even if he's clearly not a liar!).
> 
> Ps I'm always happy to read any suggestions and opinions, here or on [Tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com) ;) 
> 
> Isidar


End file.
